Quel'thalas (Golden Horde)
The Kingdom of Quel'thalas is a state under the Golden Horde, and rules over both Northern and Southern Eversong Forest and the Island of Quel'danas with multiple military exclaves. Due to careful governance and the reading of the political atmosphere it became the most prosperous government under the Golden Horde. Khagan Ilithdora rules as the Grand Princess of Quel'thalas, the Head of State. The Head of Government is the Grand Magistrix, currently held by Melitenia Stargazer. History Amani Invasion The rise of Chingghis Khagan in Kalimdor, have kept both Alliance and Horde forces occupied in the continent. Seeing the opportunity, Amani Trolls launched an offensive against the Blood Elves once more. While the attack was repelled, the defence force suffered heavily as Elven resources were in Kalimdor to deal with the Warlord's threat. The heavy losses in the event caused anger among the Elves. Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger has also voiced her discontent. She suggested that their forces in the Horde be recalled to reinforce their homeland, but she was ignored by Loth'remar. Belatha's coup The disgruntled Magistrix Belatha gathered allies to throw a coup against Regent Lord Loth'remar Theron. With the coup successful, she declared the change of government, and a promise of a new monarch to the throne while declaring herself the Grand Magistrix. Belatha sent an emissary to Chingghis Khagan to offer the throne of Quel'thalas, on the condition that Dalaran is captured and Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore brought alive. With help and weapons provided, the Khagan succeeded in taking Dalaran and brought the captured Proudmoore to the Grand Magistrix. Pleased with the result, she declared Chinggis Khagan the new monarch: the Grand Prince of Quel'thalas. Building power To consolidate further power, the Grand Magistrix married the Khagan, ensuring that only her children can become heirs to both the Golden Horde, and Quel'thalas. Becoming his wife also gave her priority on the allocation of resources. She spent most of it on the development of Quel'thalas, enacting progressive social reforms. Amani exchange Twenty years after the coup, Grand Magistrix Belatha ordered the deportation of all Amani Trolls from Quel'thalas. With new weapons such as field artillery and machine guns, she had her Shadowblade removed them with force, killing those that refused. The survivors were rounded up and placed on boats towards Northrend. Stories emerged however that the unmanned boats were attacked by the raiding Kvaldir, killing them all. With the trolls removed, new villages were built in their place to house a growing population. Development in peace Belatha used her powers to improve Quel'thalas' state. The Dead Scar was buried and the Ghostlands were fully reclaimed. All remnants of the undead Scorge were declared destroyed. She pushed socially progressive policies where the government can protect all Blood Elves. She eventually became able to make the government provide housing, healthcare and mandatory education to all. Socially, she promoted population growth through big families, and provided state subsidies to larger families. War of Gold and Iron In the Chinggid Conflict, Quel'thalas became one of the last bastions for the Golden Horde. With Sarai sacked near the end of the war, the central government was forced to move to Silvermoon. Even before, governments in exile retreated there. The proper Iron Horde offensive started by the final years of the war. Until now, through cunning strategies and politics, they were able to minimise their own losses but the final invasion started the real damage. Villages were abandoned for the safety of Silvermoon's walls, and the Thalassian Armed Forces were slowly pushed closer to the city. The CDC intervention suddenly took the war in their favour, and the Iron Horde's subsequent heavy losses forced their retreat. Political storm End of Dawnsinger dictatorship Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger, missing for months prompted a meeting by the Grand Royal Council to determine the council's leadership. Grand Astromancer Melitenia Stargazer was elected to relieve Deputy Grand Magistrix Highwalker. Since the imprisonment of the former Grand Magistrix, the Grand Royal Council were forced to new courses of action with the disgraced end of their long leader. Hostilities coming from the Forsaken, and the threat of the Multinationale forced them into the defensive they haven't touched in a long time. Government Quel'thalas is ruled under a constitutional monarchy, with Grand Princess Ilithdora as Head of State. The Grand Magister is the head of the Silvermoon government ruled by Magisters, with elections by Magisters in the legislative role. Magisters belong to a political party, with the Social Party of the Sin'dorei of Grand Magistrix Belatha being the largest. The largest opposition party is the conservative Scryers of Silvermoon Party. The Monarchy The Dawnsinger dictatorship restored the monarchy of Quel'thalas after a period of interregnum. However, she respected High King Anasterian Sunstrider as the last King, and instead instate the rank of Grand Prince as the reigning monarch. Restoring the position, she offered the crown to Changgis Khagan along with her hand in marriage to secure her own children's place to the throne. The monarchy during the dictatorship was a ceremonial role, with true power held by the Grand Magistrix. Executive powers were returned to Grand Princess Ilithdora with the election of Grand Magistrix Melitenia Stargazer. Grand Royal Council The Grand Royal Council is made of the ruling party to consolidate the government's institutions. Other advisors Projects Belatha pushed several social policies to rebuild Silvermoon City. First was on healthcare for all Blood Elves. The government promised welfare for all, and support for growing families. Second were strict environmental laws that eventually healed the Dead Scar after extensive work. Historical revisionism Law enforcement Law enforcement is done by the Silvermoon Enforcement Authorities, with their policing extending throughout Quel'thalas. Their ranks vary from standard policemen to riot-breaking Spellbreakers. Military Main article: Thalassian Armed Forces The Thalassian Armed Forces serves as the defender of the kingdom and the Grand Princess' interests. It's modern incarnation was built by the Grand Magistrix by evaluating the evolution of warfare, and organised accordingly. All able-bodied Blood Elves must serve a three-year term in conscription, with brighter candidates given opportunity to assess their potential as officers. Conscription allows a large reserve force to be quickly mobilised in the times of war. Foreign policy Quel'thalas is the de-facto leader of the Golden Horde. The neutrality of the Frostwolf Clan is respected. Under Belatha's term as Grand Magistrix, Quel'thalas and the Forsaken are mutually hostile. For their aggressive and controversial support, relations with the Azerothian Union broke down as well. The Golden Horde as a was at war with the Prosperous United Republic of Pandaria, but signed a ceasefire. Relations with the Commonwealth of Nations rapidly plunged in the London attacks blamed on Belatha Dawnsinger, imposing sanctions as a whole on the Golden Horde. Economy Quel'thalas has the largest economy in the Eastern Kingdoms, and the world. Economic rivals are Orgrimmar and Ironforge. The kingdom struggled to become an industrial power, but under the Dawnsinger regime, sizable industries were built. As industrialisation was not in the same level as Ironforge before, it allowed the government to plan efficiently and place more capital. Major agricultural products from Northern Eversong Woods are berries, cereal, flax, grapes and sugar beets. The South, where it's more hilly and rural are where livestock are kept. Outside the cities and towns are surrounded by farms. By Elrendar River are vineyards where wines are produced. Lake Elrendar has a number of fisheries for freshwater fish. The Golden Horde as a whole is subjected to sanction by the Commonwealth of Nations for Grand Magistrix Dawnsinger's role in the London attacks. Magisters have brushed off the sanctions as merely a setback as trade with the Commonwealth has been minimal. Geography Quel'thalas is the northernmost kingdom in the Eastern Kingdoms. It's only land border is with Lordaeron, via the Thalassian Pass. The mountain ranges that divides the kingdoms make an effective border. The flat woodlands of Northern Eversong Woods is where most of the population reside. Silvermoon City, the capital is at the North of the province. The forests see the eternal fall of leaves like autumn, part of the Sunwell's magics. The place is also a habitat for animals such as dragonhawks, hawkstriders, and lynx. On the other side of the Elrendar River, the woodlands are more hilly. The land is reclaimed from the Scourge with no traces of the dark magic that used to reside there left. Zul'aman was cleared and levelled. Climate Eternal spring, caused by the magic of the Sunwell is enjoyed within the borders of Quel'thalas. Flora bloom throughout the year. The blight from the Third War was fully cleansed from the lands. Exclaves and outposts Quel'thalas operates two exclaves within the Eastern Kingdoms: Quel'Lithien and Quel'Danil lodges. In Northrend, military outposts exist at Eastern Crystalsong Forest. Dalaran was formerly under Thalassian adminsitration. The city was sunk in an Iron Horde attack. Society Living standards The authoritarian, but benevolent government do not enforce their social ideology: Men, have to be knowledgeable, virile, well-built. Women are encouraged to dress modestly. A family is expected to have many children as possible, and are rewarded by the government. Marriage is seen as an important aspect of family life, and both men and women are required to work together. In the military, other than standard infantry positions are required to take limited-specialist training as a hunter, mage, or paladin. Children are expect to join the Youths of the Motherland, where boys learn to be fighters while women are taught to be mothers. Demographics Population The majority population is unsurprisingly the Blood Elves. Notable minorities are Half-Blood Elves whom are children of Blood Elf parents, High Elves that are forced to assimilate, and Half-High Elves. Expatriates also live in the kingdom. A very small fraction of Amani live in Zul'Aman, under government surveillance. They receive discrimination with the lack of citizenship, unable to access social securities citizens take for granted. Religion Most of the population follow the Church of the Holy Light under the Silvermoon Patriarchate, an autocephalous Church of the Holy Light. Gallery Dawnsinger Kaiserreich.png Bel Wallpaper.jpg Category:Golden Horde Category:Quel'thalas (Golden Horde)